Mirror of Pleasure
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [YuffiexCloud, Cloffie] ONESHOT SMUT SEQUEL TO PROPERTY OF VALENTINE! Yuffie is spending the night at Cloud's while Vincent and Tifa are helping Reeve. Her Master has given her permission to...enjoy... the stay. What could possibly happen?


_**Disclaimer:**I do not own and I do not make money from this story and the characters and world belong to Squaresoft._

_**Rating:** M – No one under 18._

_**Pairing:** Yuffie/Cloud_

_**A/n:** This is a story done on request, and a one-shot sequel to Property of Valentine. A bit short, but hopefully rather… enjoyable. Also, Yuffie was given consent from Master Valentine to enjoy her stay... ENJOY!_

**Mirror of Pleasure**

Taking in a deep breath as the wind brushed over her skin from the open window, Yuffie raised a palm to cup her breast as her nipples hardened at the coldness. The mirror before her showing off her naked form and the paleness from the lack of sun as Edge was nearing winter; luckily, it still felt warmer than Nibleheim right now.

Glancing behind her to the open door, she tilted her head to make sure the bedroom door down the hall was still closed. Not that she would mind if a certain blond came to 'assist her'… Tifa was out helping Reeve and Vincent with some remodeling in the Kalm area and she was alone with Cloud in his home while Sephiroth and Yazoo watched over her daughter back home.

Sliding her other hand over her thigh, the ninja moved her gaze back to the mirror as she slipped her fingers across her skin and pressed them against her clit. A throbbing ache came across abruptly and she let a moan pass her lips as she watched herself in the reflection.

Twisting her nipple, Yuffie gasped again and moaned as shifted her fingers down lower and slid one inside of the tight heat. Already wet and aching even more as she added another digit, tightening her hold on her breast.

Panting, the ex-princess flicked her thumb over her clit and had to remove her hand from her breast and hold onto the mirror.

Rubbing and sliding her fingers in a faster succession, her head dropped down as her orgasm began to build rapidly and her toes curled. So close…

Lifting her head, Yuffie's eyes widened as she caught a certain blonde's reflection in the mirror, slowing her pace as she eyed him sitting in the chair by the door. A look of aloofness was on his face, though his eyes were heated with a lust that bought a stain of crimson to her cheeks. _'How long has he been watching?'_

Her wet slit ached again and she let out a moan, continuing faster as it became too much to withstand. Even if there was a surprising observer.

Dropping her head again, platinum eyes stayed locked onto the mako orbs, devouring her with the need in them and subsequently bringing her over the edge with a loud moan and slight cracking to the frame of the large mirror as her grip tightened.

Catching her breath for a moment, Yuffie almost forgot of Cloud's presence before the sound of clothes rustling brought her attention back to the present and away from the orgasmic tremors that ricocheted through her still.

Letting her arms fall to her sides, she turned and took in a sharp breath at the sight of her friend's thick cock being stroked at a quick succession. Mako blue eyes lustfully moving over her and to the apex of her thighs that was being slicked by her recent release. "…Cloud?"

The whisper heated his gaze more and Kisaragi felt her heart rate soar as he stood up, his bare chest muscled and glistening with a layer of water from an obvious recent shower. "You make a good pet, Yuffie." He spoke and Yuffie nodded absently as he advanced on her slowly, under the back of her knees hit a wooden chair at a desk.

Reaching out to her, Cloud let his palm cup grasp her breast and seemingly weight it in his hand before he glanced to the chair and back to her. "Turn around and grip the chair." He demanded and the ninja felt a pulse of pleasure shoot through her.

Doing as he asked, Yuffie took a hold of the arms of the chair and almost immediately felt his cock pressing against her wet slit. His palms moved to her hips and she let out a delighted scream as he forced his cock inside her hard, roughly, pulling out and repeating the action as though the sensations were too overloading to take it slow.

Meeting his thrusts, the pet could hear a growl leave Strife's lips as the chair threatened to move or break... and an arm came around her stomach, lifting her and letting her body slam against the desk as he continued pounding into her desperately.

Clawing at the desk, Yuffie moaned louder as another orgasm built and her walls tightened around his thick length. His cock began twitching and with the help of his fingers reaching around to rub her clit, she orgasmed.

Grunting, Cloud slammed himself into the tight heat once more, cumming hard.

A smirk drifted to his lips and the leader of Avalanche looked down at the woman he was still embedded in. If Yuffie thought this night was over, she was mistaken… He was just getting started.

**COMPLETE**

_**A/n:** Mwhahahaa! I hope you enjoyed it! I admit I wrote it rather quickly, but I hope you enjoyed it! Several people requested a one-shot to this pairing, but the 'plot line' was by someone in particular. You know who you are. Mwhahaha! _


End file.
